1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of preparing acetabular bone for securing acetabular implants, and more particularly to a method of preparing an acetabulum using non-rotating cutting means. Moreover, the invention relates to a method of securing acetabular augments to the canal of the ilium using broaches and rasps.
2. Related Art
In the past, the iliac canal has been utilized for fixedly securing an artificial acetabular bearing surface to pelvic bone. Such prostheses utilized a screw stem attached to a cup having an articulating surface thereon and were referred to in the art as “Ring prostheses”. Ring prostheses were generally monolithic, and made of metal. Uncemented polyethylene-on-metal (UPM) hip prostheses have also utilized fixation to the iliac canal. The UPM hip prosthesis was a successor to the all-metal Ring prosthesis described above.
To this end, all current acetabular prostheses utilizing the iliac canal for fixation do not provide a surgeon with modularity, intraoperative options, and/or material choices. Moreover, the prior art methods of acetabular preparation for such acetabular prostheses utilizing the iliac canal for fixation required rotating cutting means such as a hemispherical reamer, drill bit, reamer, or screw.